Exermis
1567122607001.png|While in the demon army.|linktext="Creation is not without ruin, for either to exist, they both must." 1570936296999.png|As the author.|linktext="Time to create another story...maybe a yuri harem, or one with Truck-kun?" Background Formally the youngest sibling of the demon king and high commander of the demon army. Exermis conquered and destroyed many universes until they saw no need for such things, but in response, their brother banished them to a plane between reality and fiction. After banishment, Exermis saw that all universes are like stories, like a book waiting to be written and told, and so, they began creating an infinite number of these "stories" in their plane, some that even contradict the laws of physics and nature entirely, and others that span indefinitely to no end. Eventually, they found a breach in the plane they were banished to and entered it, soon finding themselves in a "futuristic" world full of lights, and in that world, they met "The Author". "If you want to create your own world, then why not take over?", they said as they pointed to a desk with a stack of empty sheets of paper, and so they did...but they wonder, is the world they went to truly real, or another "story"? Personal Statistics Alignment: Formally Chaotic Neutral | Chaotic Good Origin: Reality Library Gender: True gender is unknown. Can change between male and female at will. Age: Unknown (Technically over 1.2 trillion, looks 17) Classification: The Holy Demon, God(dess) of Punishment, The One Between Reality and Fiction Birthday: Unknown, but stated to be in July. Personality: Varies depending on gender. It should be noted that upon changing, they are aware of what has happened in the latter's form. * Male: At first he seems to be quite reserved, but he's rather kind, but punishing if you get on his bad side. He usually doesn't involve himself in the affairs of others unless it's a serious matter. He shows almost no interest in romantic or sexual relationships. * Female: A lot less reserved than her counterpart, being a more social and a bit of a otaku, watching anime, reading manga, playing games, and the occasional eroge. She sometimes playfully teases and flirts with other girls for her amusement, and can be a troll at times. Height: Male: 6'2" (187.96cm) | Female: 5'6" (167.64cm) Weight: Male: 160lbs (73.6kg) | Female: 120lbs (55.2kg) Status: Alive Affiliations: The Judgement Circle Previous Affiliations: Demon King's Army Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 1-B '''| '''Low 1-A after banishment | High 1-A after taking over as author Powers and Abilities Commander=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, BFR, Black Hole Creation, Counterspelling (Can reflect any magic back at the caster and disable magical barriers), Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Nullifies the kinetic energy of physical attacks), Damage Transferal (The attacker suffers the damage dealt, even if they didn't deal any damage), Danmaku, Death Manipulation (They can shut down the function of vital organs), Dimensional Storage, Durability Negation with several abilities, Duplication (They are able to make physical clones of themselves), Energy Manipulation (Can convert energy into physical matter and vice versa), Existence Erasure, Fire Manipulation, True Flight, Gender Transformation (Able to switch between male and female forms at will), Healing, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Immunity to Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (As they don't have a soul), and Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 3), Instinctive Reaction, Intangibility (Spatial), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal (Can lend some power to increase the capabilities of others), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Regeneration/Immortality Negation (Negated the regenerative properties and resurrection of gods using various methods; Up to Low-Godly), Spatial Manipulation (Crushed the 3D space of an entire universe into 0-dimensional space via magic), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Soul Manipulation (Removed the soul of a god to stop their revival cycle), Telekinesis (Type 2; Ripped apart a planet to the subatomic level with their mind), Telepathy, Time Manipulation (Can slow down or completely halt time around them), Void Manipulation (Can convert matter into energy and vice versa)|-|Banishment=All previous powers plus: Acausality (Type 4), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Knew that they're a work of fiction, and spoke to the author), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness, Creation, Dimensional Travel, Fate Manipulation (They decide who, when, where, and how someone dies, as well as preventing death), Immunity to Fate Manipulation via Acausality, Invulnerability, Large Size (Type 10), Law Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in their territory), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 2), Probability Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Time Travel|-|Author=All previous powers plus: Acausality (Type 5), Dimensionless Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Immune to Plot Manipulation (They are the author of their verse), Regeneration (High-Godly), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly), Immersion (They are able to travel inside stories they have created and manipulate it as if they were a part of it), Immortality (Type 9 (Their true self lies beyond their verse entirely) & 10), Immortality Negation (All Types), Large Size (Type 11), Negates all immunities of others if they're in their stories, Plot Manipulation (Rewrote the entire story when they took over as author), bypasses Power Nullification in their stories, Subjective Reality, Transduality (Type 3) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level '''(Held their own against gods in Heaven who rule over several multiverses) | '''Low Outerverse level (Created countless megaverses, each of them having infinite numbers of multiverses with infinite universes with a thought, and they can destroy all of them just as easily) | High Outerverse level '(As being the author, they can delete all of their stories in an instant) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Their higher-dimensional nature grants them speed beyond human comprehension) | 'Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists everywhere in space, but in a specific point in time), Omnipresent in their territory | Irrelevant 'as the author 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable (They have lifted countless megaverses in the palm of their hand) | Irrelevant '(Lifted books that contains the endless number of worlds they have created) 'Striking Strength: Hyperversal (Was able to completely obliterate billions of galaxies with a single punch on a scale beyond a conventional M-Theory multiverse) | Low Outerversal '''via their dimensional nature | '''High Outerversal Durability: Hyperversal '''(Tanked blows from gods in Heaven who could destroy several multiverses in an instant) | '''Low Outerverse level via their dimensional nature | High Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite (As a demon, they have no need to eat, sleep, or even breathe) |''' Infinite | Irrelevant '''Range: Hyperversal | Low Outerversal | Irrelevant Intelligence: Supergenius' '| Nigh-Omniscient (Memorized every action, every thought, every emotion of all creatures and the entire life of every individual in the past in their infinite span of multiverses) | Omniscient (Knows everything that has happen and will happen as they are the author) Standard Equipment: Swords | A conceptual sword that completely erases the fundamental nature of those who it touches, removing them from a story entirely. | Paper and writing utensils as the author Weaknesses: They cannot stand the cold at all, although this is because of their heritage. Although they have no need for rest, they can still get mentally exhausted through boredom. Notable Techniques/Attacks: * Dimensional Crush: Crushes spatial dimensions into lower dimensions. * Purgatory Flames: Black flames that nullify regeneration (Up to Low-High), however, these flames don't burn the target and can only be put out via anti-magic. (See Power Nullification) * Quantum Collapse: By converting matter into energy, they can cause a chain reaction that converts all structures in a universe into energy at the speed of light. (See Void Manipulation) * Vengeance: (Passive) The attacker also takes the damage that is caused. (See Damage Transferal) * Author's Authority: They have absolute power over their stories; will be infinitely superior to all who enter, as they'd be nothing but mere fiction to them. Notes: * Only has absolute power in their stories. * Their personality changes depending on which gender they are currently. * If they go into another story other than their own, they will be downgraded as they wouldn't have their author's authority in that world. Feats: * Merged another fictional world into theirs. * Split multiple timelines in half, and altered the history of them. * Crushed the 3D space of a universe into 0D space with Dimensional Crush. * Created multiple infinite-dimensional multiverses. * Took over as the author of the verse, although they were a fictional character. Trivia: * Exermis (Female) accidentally published a yuri novel online, only for it to get an novel award in 2089. * Exermis shares 2.61% of their DNA with succubi. * Although they're a demon, their abilities are more akin to an angel's than to a demon's, having mostly holy magic and being highly resistant to it, thus giving them the title "The Holy Demon". __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Black Hole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Creation Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Durability Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Dimension Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Flight Category:Healing Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Negation Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Space Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathy Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Omnipresent Category:Plot Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Nigh Omniscient Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Immersion Users Category:Original Characters Category:Reality Library